Vuelta a la vida
by Txitxas
Summary: ¿De verdad ha muerto Spike?


Todos los derechos sobre los personajes y la serie de "Cowboy Bebop" son propiedad de sus autores, este fic se ha escrito sin Ã¡nimo de lucro (pero no voy a decir que no al aguinaldo).  
  
Espero que este regalo de Reyes te guste. He invertido bastante tiempo en escribirlo, pero vayamos a la acciÃ³n, que de seguro es lo que interesa Â¿no? (a veces tengo la impresiÃ³n que esto no lo lee nadie mÃ¡s que yo). Lo pienso ubicar dentro de la lÃ­nea temporal del fic de "Renacimiento", un aÃ±o antes de que ocurra lo que describo en ese fic.  
  
  
  
VUELTA A LA VIDA  
  
  
  
DespuÃ©s del gesto de disparar con los dedos dedicado a los sicarios de Vicious una vez muerto este, Spike se sentÃ­a terriblemente cansado. La sangre que habÃ­a perdido por sus numerosas heridas unido al dolor lacerante de algunas de ellas le hizo perder el conocimiento y desplomarse a la vista de todos.  
  
Algunos de los presentes se acercaron entonces buscando a su desaparecido lider dando por muerto a Spike. DespuÃ©s de buscar inÃºtilmente a Vicious entre los escombros, algunos se volvieron hacia el cuerpo de Spike.  
  
-Â¡Ã‰l es el culpable!- exclamÃ³ uno de ellos -Â¡no dejemos ni rastro suyo!-.  
  
Los demÃ¡s estuvieron de acuerdo en ello y comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco hacia Spike cuando este emitiÃ³ un dÃ©bil quejido que los sorprendiÃ³.  
  
-TodavÃ­a estÃ¡ vivo- susurrÃ³ el de antes con cierta nota de miedo en su voz.  
  
-Debemos acabar con Ã©l- contestÃ³ otro un poco mÃ¡s lejos.  
  
Sacaron sus armas y apuntaron hacia Spike en el momento en el que este levantÃ³ un brazo como pidiendo un auxilio que nunca llegara. El valor del hombre habÃ­a dejado a todos sin palabras y ninguno de ellos se atreviÃ³ a disparar.  
  
De repente, unos escombros que estaban todavÃ­a en precario equilibrio cayeron al piso levantando una nube de polvo pillando por sorpresa a todos los allÃ­ reunidos. No tardÃ³ en disiparse la nube mÃ¡s que un minuto, pero a la vista estaba que el cuerpo del agonizante Spike habÃ­a desaparecido.  
  
-Â¿DÃ³nde estÃ¡?- preguntÃ³ uno.  
  
-Es imposible que haya desaparecido asÃ­ como asÃ­...-. respondiÃ³ el que estaba a su lado.  
  
-Debe ser un demonio- afirmÃ³ un tercero cuando se acercaron a examinar el lugar en donde instantes antes, el cuerpo de Spike yacÃ­a tendido.  
  
Una niebla espesa se extendÃ­a hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Spike se encontraba en medio de ella y era imposible que pudiera ver nada. No recordaba como habÃ­a llegado hasta allÃ­ y levantÃ³ una mano hacia adelante para tantear. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, no tenÃ­a ninguna herida en el cuerpo.  
  
Se palpÃ³ en donde deberÃ­a tener las heridas que Vicious le habÃ­a provocado con su katana, pero no encontrÃ³ nada. Su piel parecÃ­a que no habÃ­a recibido una herida en toda su vida, su pecho, piernas y brazos estaban intactos como cuando naciÃ³. MÃ¡s se asombrÃ³ al comprobar que lo Ãºnico que llevaba puesto eran unos pequeÃ±os pantalones cortos.  
  
-Â¡Â¿DÃ³nde estoy?!- gritÃ³ al levantar la cabeza.  
  
SÃ³lo un dÃ©bil eco respondiÃ³ a su pregunta. ReflexionÃ³ un poco sobre la situaciÃ³n en la que se encontraba y llegÃ³ a la conclusiÃ³n que debÃ­a encontrarse en el limbo. Se sentÃ³ con toda naturalidad y sonriÃ³.  
  
-Estoy muerto... y ahora Â¿quÃ©? Â¿me va a someter dios a una especie de juicio?-.  
  
La niebla de repente desapareciÃ³ y en su lugar, un campo verde cruzado por arroyuelos y varios Ã¡rboles desperdigados se formaron a su vista. Spike se levantÃ³ esperando acontecimientos y observando todo con suma atenciÃ³n. Su experiencia le decÃ­a que no siempre es oro todo lo que reluce.  
  
-Pero esto no parece el infierno- terminÃ³ por decir en voz alta.  
  
Una mano se apoyÃ³ en su hombro por la espalda haciendo que se sobresaltara y se volviera rÃ¡pidamente.  
  
-Tienes razÃ³n, esto no es el infierno-.  
  
Se trataba de Julia aunque algo extraÃ±o flotaba en el ambiente. RetirÃ³ la mano y se quedÃ³ observÃ¡ndolo fÃ­jamente. Julia vestÃ­a su ropa en el momento en la que la mataron, pero no habÃ­a ni rastro de sangre ni de agujeros de bala. Spike fue el primero en hablar.  
  
-Parece que al final acabaron conmigo-.  
  
-TÃº no estÃ¡s muerto- contestÃ³ la mujer -sÃ³lo quiero mostrarte una cosa...-.  
  
Julia se acercÃ³ y posÃ³ sus manos en el pecho de Spike. Este se dejÃ³ hacer sin mover un mÃºsculo y ella comenzÃ³ a acariciar sus hombros mientras pegaba su cuerpo con el suyo. AcercÃ³ sus labios y le beso.  
  
Spike no se inmutÃ³. Sus manos estaban inertes a sus costados mientras ella le besaba. Cuando terminÃ³ el beso, Julia se le quedÃ³ mirando mientras le pasaba una mano por el pelo como antaÃ±o solÃ­a hacer.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© te pasa?- preguntÃ³.  
  
Spike la tomÃ³ por los brazos y la separÃ³ de sÃ­ -no siento nada-.  
  
Julia observÃ³ como Spike la separaba de su cuerpo -Â¿quÃ© quieres decir?-.  
  
-No es como antes...- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta -no tuve la misma sensaciÃ³n como cuando me besabas... es... distinto-.  
  
Se volviÃ³ para dar una explicaciÃ³n a Julia, pero esta habÃ­a desaparecido. Confundido la buscÃ³ con la mirada por los alrededores; fue inÃºtil, volvÃ­a a estar solo. Con un suspiro cansado, empezÃ³ a andar por la llanura sin ninguna direcciÃ³n en concreto.  
  
Por el camino se encontrÃ³ manadas dispersas de bisontes que pastaban sin hacer caso de nada. Un aguila en el cielo chillÃ³ anunciando su presencia y a lo lejos, las figuras de una manada de lobos se recortaban en un sol que parecÃ­a que empezaba a ponerse.  
  
Llevaba varias horas andando y se estaba empezando a cansar. Se sentÃ³ en una gran roca que encontrÃ³ antes de continuar su camino limpiÃ¡ndose el sudor de la frente y observÃ³ como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.  
  
-Es bello Â¿verdad?-.  
  
Spike se girÃ³ alertado por la voz. A su espalda se encontraba Vicious con su inseparable katana enfundada en la mano izquierda. Vestido como estaba sÃ³lo con los pantalones cortos, se revolviÃ³ dando una voltereta y recogiendo una gruesa rama del suelo.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© haces aquÃ­?- preguntÃ³ mientras se ponÃ­a en guardia.  
  
-Es una puesta muy bella... para morir-.  
  
Vicious dio un paso hacia Spike sin desenfundar la espada y este retrocediÃ³ segÃºn se acercaba. Para su sorpresa, este fue hasta la roca y se sentÃ³. Con un gesto, tirÃ³ la katana fuera de su alcance y sonriÃ³ a Spike.  
  
-Ven, no temas... veamos la puesta de sol-.  
  
-No pienso ver nada contigo- fue la respuesta del cazarrecompensas.  
  
Vicious se volviÃ³ y se concentrÃ³ en la mancha roja que era ahora el sol -Â¿sabes? ahora me doy cuenta de la soledad con la que he vivido... sin nadie a mi lado-.  
  
Spike se relajÃ³ un momento al escuchar eso. AntaÃ±o, cuando los dos habÃ­an sido camaradas, Spike siempre habÃ­a notado que una aureola de tristeza impenetrable acompaÃ±aba a Vicious. En las largas noches que compartÃ­an, siempre habÃ­a tenido la impresiÃ³n que Vicious era alguien para quien la compaÃ±Ã­a estaba vedada. Estaba solo aunque la gente le rodeara.  
  
-Siempre has traicionado y golpeado a los que estaban a tu lado, Â¿por quÃ© deberÃ­a alguien querer estar contigo?- preguntÃ³.  
  
-Por amor- contestÃ³ una voz aparecida de la nada.  
  
Se trataba de Glenn. Estaba vestido con ropas amplias, pero estas no le entorpecÃ­an el movimiento. Se dirigiÃ³ hacia la roca y se sentÃ³ al lado de Vicious apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este.  
  
Vicous levantÃ³ una mano hasta el pelo de Glenn y lo acariciÃ³ con delicadeza -Â¿todavÃ­a me quieres? Â¿despuÃ©s de lo que te hice?-.  
  
Glenn acariciÃ³ la mano que tenÃ­a en el pelo -el amor no tiene memoria ni guarda rencor-.  
  
Algo que Spike advirtiÃ³ fue la sonrisa de Vicious. Normalmente esta era una sonrisa malvada, llena de odio y traiciÃ³n; pero en esta ocasiÃ³n, la sonrisa de Vicious era franca. Los ojos del hombre decÃ­an que por fin habÃ­a encontrado algo de paz en aquel rincÃ³n.  
  
Las dos figuras se fueron difuminando en una niebla hasta que desaparecieron de la vista de Spike. Este, todavÃ­a sorprendido, se acercÃ³ hasta la roca pensativo y se tumbÃ³ todo lo largo que era.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© serÃ¡ lo que ocurra ahora?- pensÃ³ intrigado.  
  
La noche se apoderÃ³ del lugar y las estrellas aparecieron. Las constelaciones le parecÃ­an extraÃ±as y se tuvo que incorporar asombrado al ver aparecer la luna totalmente entera.  
  
-Â¡Hola Spike!-.  
  
GirÃ³ la cabeza a su izquierda y vio que era Faye. No usaba la ropa de siempre, estaba vestida con un vestido largo de color rojo apagado; tenÃ­a un amplio escote y por detrÃ¡s dejaba ver parte de la espalda; de mangas cortas, tapaba parte de los hombros y en la falda tenÃ­a un corte que alcanzaba hasta la mitad del muslo; venÃ­a ceÃ±ido con un cinturÃ³n negro brillante ancho y una diadema de pequeÃ±os diamantes en la cabeza sujetaba el pelo. Los zapatos eran tambiÃ©n de color negro y de tacÃ³n no muy alto. Su cara revelaba un maquillaje discreto de tonos apagados y en las manos llevaba unos largos guantes tambiÃ©n del mismo color rojo.  
  
-Â¡Faye!... Â¿quÃ©... quÃ© haces aquÃ­?- preguntÃ³ Spike sin salir de su asombro.  
  
-IntentÃ© detenerte cuando ibas a tu duelo personal... ahora he venido a buscarte-.  
  
Spike se incorporÃ³ -Â¿por quÃ© has venido? antes que tÃº han estado Julia, Vicious y Glenn... Â¿por quÃ© ahora tÃº?-.  
  
Faye se acercÃ³ hasta estar al lado de Ã©l -acabas de ver a Julia, la que lo tuvo todo y lo dejÃ³ ir; tambiÃ©n a Vicious, el que pudo tenerlo todo y tambiÃ©n lo dejo escapar...-.  
  
-Â¿Y tÃº?-.  
  
-Yo soy Faye, la que nunca tuvo nada y pudo haberte tenido...-.  
  
Spike estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de Faye, pero habÃ­a miles de preguntas que querÃ­a hacer -Â¿y cuÃ¡l es la diferencia?-.  
  
Faye le mirÃ³ directamente a los ojos -la diferencia estriba en que ellos sÃ³lo pensaban en sÃ­ mismos... yo pensÃ© antes en ti, por eso te dejÃ© marchar-.  
  
-Pensabas en mÃ­...- meditÃ³ en voz alta.  
  
-SÃ­- contestÃ³ Faye -pude haberte obligado a quedarte, pero lo que ibas a hacer era importante para ti. TenÃ­as que ajustar esa cuenta o nunca serÃ­as completamente libre. Por otra parte... no sabÃ­a si me querÃ­as-.  
  
Spike se quedÃ³ pensativo unos instantes ante la aclaraciÃ³n de Faye. LevantÃ³ una mano para coger su brazo cuando la mujer se apartÃ³ con brusquedad.  
  
-Â¡No! no me toques- exclamÃ³ la mujer -no soy un pedazo de carne. Nunca me insinuÃ© a ti ni tratÃ© de atraerte de esa manera. Si me ves de esa forma...-.  
  
La figura se fue desvaneciendo al igual que ocurriera con Vicious y Glenn poco antes mientras decÃ­a estas palabras. Spike se avalanzÃ³ hacia la niebla que se estaba formando intentando coger a Faye, pero lo Ãºnico que consiguiÃ³ fue agarrar aire.  
  
CayÃ³ de rodillas al ver que ella tambiÃ©n se habÃ­a esfumado y apretÃ³ los puÃ±os con rabia. GolpeÃ³ la tierra con los puÃ±os repetidamente mientras maldecÃ­a su suerte con los dientes apretados.  
  
De repente, la tierra temblÃ³. Fue al principio un murmullo sordo que fue cobrando intensidad a medida que Spike golpeaba la tierra. Una solitaria lÃ¡grima de impotencia cayÃ³ en la reseca tierra y esta se abriÃ³ con un gran estruendo. Spike cayÃ³ dentro de la grieta de espaldas mientras la luna parecÃ­a decirle adios y la cara de Faye con su sonrisa pÃ­cara se dibujaba en sus contornos.  
  
-Ahora sÃ­ sÃ© que estoy en el infierno-.  
  
La oscuridad se apoderÃ³ de Ã©l y le cubriÃ³ como una cÃ¡lida manta alrededor suya mientras caÃ­a en la grieta.  
  
-Faye...- suspirÃ³ antes caer inconsciente.  
  
Laughing Bull estaba concentrado observando unos huesos de lobo mientras su alumno atendÃ­a el cuerpo sudoroso de Spike.  
  
-Tiene mucha fiebre y ha perdido mucha sangre...- murmurÃ³ el chico.  
  
-No te preocupes, su estrella sÃ³lo ha cambiado de constelaciÃ³n, pero no se ha apagado- contestÃ³ el chamÃ¡n.  
  
El cuerpo de Spike sufriÃ³ una serie de convulsiones y despuÃ©s pareciÃ³ relajarse por fin. Laughing Bull se acercÃ³ hasta el hombre y entonÃ³ una serie de cÃ¡nticos mientras agitaba una serie de plumas alrededor del pecho del hombre que yacÃ­a tumbado.  
  
DÃ­as despuÃ©s, Spike logrÃ³ abrir los ojos. Todo le resultaba muy borroso y no lograba ubicarse. Una sombra se acercÃ³ hasta Ã©l y le acercÃ³ un cuenco con algo viscoso en su interior. Se negÃ³ a beberlo, pero unos dedos huesudos le taparon la nariz y tuvo que tragar aunque no quisiera. DespuÃ©s se volviÃ³ a dormir.  
  
-Despierta, ya estÃ¡s bien- le sacaron de su sopor -tu estrella vuelve a brillar con fuerza y estÃ¡s fuera de peligro-.  
  
AbriÃ³ los ojos y esta vez enfocÃ³ bien. Se encontraba en el tipi de su viejo amigo Laughing Bull y era este el que le habÃ­a despertado. Se intentÃ³ incorporar pero la debilidad le impedÃ­a hacer movimiento alguno.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© hago aquÃ­?- preguntÃ³ desistiendo de moverse.  
  
-Mi joven alumno fue a la ciudad a por algunas cosillas y presenciÃ³ la explosiÃ³n- comenzÃ³ a explicar -usando un viejo truco de hipnosis colectiva, engaÃ±Ã³ a todos los que se hallaban presentes y te recogiÃ³ en su pequeÃ±a aeromoto. Estabas muy mal y te hemos cuidado desde entonces-.  
  
Spike se quedÃ³ pensativo pensando en todo ello -tuve un sueÃ±o muy extraÃ±o- dijo al fin.  
  
-No fue un sueÃ±o- Laughing Bull se dio la vuelta a buscar unas hierbas -hiciste un peligroso peregrinaje por las tierras de los antepasados-.  
  
-Â¿Y para quÃ©?-.  
  
-Fuiste en busca de las respuestas a las preguntas que siempre te has hecho-.  
  
Laughing Bull se acercÃ³ hasta Spike con las hierbas un poco de carne asada -come... todavÃ­a estÃ¡s muy debÃ­l como para intentar entender lo que los espÃ­ritus te han dicho-.  
  
Spike comenzÃ³ a mordisquear la carne junto con las hierbas que el viejo chamÃ¡n le ofrecÃ­a, pero estaba pensativo sobre lo que le habÃ­a dicho. No estaba seguro de lo que le habÃ­a ocurrido, pero habÃ­a una palabra que se repetÃ­a una y otra vez en su cabeza.  
  
-Faye... Faye...-.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN......................................................................... .............................  
  
  
  
  
  
Â¿Te gustÃ³? si es asÃ­ puedes ir a leer el fic de "Renacimiento", creo que queda muy bien despuÃ©s de leer este; aunque ya se sabe, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito.  
  
Â¿No te gustÃ³? cuanto lo siento... espero que para la prÃ³xima vez sÃ­ haga uno que te guste.  
  
Tanto si te gustÃ³ como si no, agradecerÃ© todos los correos que me mandÃ©is a redskinhead@latinmail.com 


End file.
